One of the therapeutic procedures applicable to the present invention is known as percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA). This procedure can be used, for example, to reduce arterial build-up of cholesterol fats or atherosclerotic plaque. Typically, a guidewire is steered through the vascular system to the lesion site of therapeutic interest. A dilatation catheter is inserted over the guidewire and is tracked along the guidewire to the lesion where the catheter is inflated to dilate the lesion. A guiding catheter acts as a support conduit for both the guidewire and the dilatation catheter. The shape of the guiding catheter, and particularly the distal shape, strongly influence the ability of the physician to position the tip of the guiding catheter within the target lesion. Further, the distal shape is influential in providing support for the interventional device as the physician attempts to manipulate the device within the vasculature of the patient. Curve shapes which offer improved support are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,776, issued to Burfee, discloses a catheter for insertion through a main artery ostium which comprises a shaft, an integral profiled portion, and an integral tip portion. The profiled portion comprises a series of bends and straight legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,258, issued to Voda, discloses a catheter for insertion into an artery of a cardiovascular system including a first straight portion extending from the proximal end of the catheter for a distance greater than the length of the artery and a distal end portion extending from the straight portion and bent in a unique manner to enable the distal end to be precisely located relative to the artery.